Bright Lights
by Sunshinedaizy
Summary: Rory is off to New York to find someone that should help her understand why she can't change her fate.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bright Lights

Rating: T for possible later teen elements

I own nothing if I did I probably would already have that ipod I've wanted

The characters belong to Amy P. and The WB

The song is property of Matchbox 20

Ok, so enjoy!

Bright Lights by Mochamint19

"She got out of town, on a railway New York bound, took all except my name, another alien on Broadway. There are somethings in this world you just can't change." Based off the song "Bright Lights" Matchbox 20. Rory is off to New York to find someone that should help her understand why she can't change her fate.

Isn't it funny, Ironic even Rory Gilmore thought to herself as she stepped off the greyhound bus and was swallowed in by this big new world. How one simple yet satisfying action can change you forever or even change you into someone you never thought you could be. It had been two months since she had seen him, the love of her life, with a suitcase in each hand and a tattered letter, an address scribbled in blotchy black writing on a envelope. She headed towards a fate the waited intently for her.

Flashback 

Almost as soon as Jess came up the driveway nineteen-year-old Rory ran outside and onto the porch of her simple Connecticut home. They were going to spend the entire day together just happy to have found one another. No sooner had she ran onto the porch that he saw her and smiled, it had been three years since he had moved to Stars Hollow and each day he seem to enjoy it more, but he was never going to let anyone know that. At his first glance he assumed Stars Hollow was a crappy town full of weird people and a useless waste of his time, that was until he met Rory. His memories of that particular day would be forever vivid in his mind. It was his second day in Star Hollow and his Uncle Luke had volunteered him to go to a "welcome party" he called it, that was where he found his angel. Rory was a simple girl with piercing blue eyes and pretty brown hair grown past her shoulders. Somehow this tough guy didn't feel so tough around her. He took one look at her and knew she was the one. He would always remember the book she was reading, Pride and Prejudice.

"Hi I'm Rory," she said excitedly.

"I figured" he had responded sounding more bored than he intended to.

That day was magical, they went to the bookstore, the movies and even to Luke's for lunch and much needed coffee. He was sure going to miss this place, but most of all he couldn't help thinking how much he was going to miss Rory, that sweet innocent face that was going to be heartbroken by this news. He knew that he needed to tell her, the sooner he did the sooner it could happen. They had been traveling around Stars Hollow for hours when they stopped at the bridge, which was their favorite place to spend long summer days.

"You seem kind of quiet", Rory said

"I'm sorry, I guess my mind is off somewhere else.

"Oh, Could I maybe..." she said soothingly.

After quite a long silence he finally spoke the words he dreaded to say, "I'm leaving for New York tomorrow."

Speechless was all that Rory could manage. Trying to be brave she said the first thing that popped into her head, "When will you be back, will you be back?"

"My mom is really sick," He said with fear quivering in his voice, "of course I would never abandon you, but the minimum could be six months", he said speaking softly almost unaware of the reality that was happening.

Rory nodded still in a trace.

"Well then, you should go help your mother, she needs you," she said half-calm, half wanting to cry. "Don't worry about me."

"I do love you Rory, don't forget that, it is going to be so hard to leave you," Jess said with a comforting smile. Those were the last words he said before he left.

End Flashback 

So there she was, in New York, to see the man she loved and cared for most in this world. Was she prepared to do this? It was such a shock for her, what would it to mean to him? She was going to have a baby, he was about to become a father, and their lives were going to change forever. Would he still love her as much as he said?

Pneumonia he had written in a letter about two weeks after he had left, that is where she had gotten the address. Rory was so nervous, she stood there frozen in time, maybe it would all be alright, but then again Jess never was the one to step up to the plate. Maybe she would just go to the hotel her mother suggested and just think for the night.

Though her mother disliked Jess from the first moments she knew in her heart that he needed to know, or more that Rory needed him to. Lorelai was at first disappointed with her daughter, but knew that she was in no position to judge. So she supported her daughter's decision in an all too familiar de JA vu scenario. She wanted to go with Rory, to protect her little girl from the cruelty of the world, but Rory insisted that she stay and tell Luke. Lorelai wanted so bad to pick up the pieces for her daughter, but knew too well that Rory needed to pick up her own pieces in order to coup.

And yet Rory was still here, the lion's den, standing on steps looking almost as tattered as the letter she held in her hand and close to her heart. She decided to give him time before she rocked his world, to give her time to think of something tangible to say that would make at least a little sense to him. So she called herself a taxi and left only looking back once. When she got to the hotel she got into her pajamas and went straight to sleep, she had a long day ahead of her.

In the morning she woke up early and dressed, as much as she wanted to postpone this longer, she knew that she couldn't, she owed to her child and to her boyfriend. Instead of taking another crazy taxi ride she decided to walk, it was a nice day and it was only two blocks from his apartment. She had all of the necessary precautions, pepper spray and cell phone, plus she needed more time to think of what to say to Jess. As she was walking she spotted a small bookstore and coffee shop. Immediately she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, she really needed some coffee. So she ordered a small chocolate muffin and a cup of coffee, decaf of course. While sitting there she let the warmth of the coffee calm her, there was something about how the coffee seemed to make her feel protected. All the shielding in the world could not change the fact that the month was August and she would be starting he freshman year at Yale in only four weeks. Why was she being so silly, I mean straight forward Rory Gilmore was procrastinating? At that moment she stood, threw her empty cup away and walked the rest of the way to the apartment, she was determined to do this.

She walked up the stairs to level 5, apartment 12 and softly knocked. For some reason she wasn't surprised to see a nurse, it was probably because just a month earlier Luke had talked about how he could help and discussed that very possibility of that.

" Is Jess Mariano here?" she said almost not finding her voice.

"Oh Mr. Mariano is sleeping right now, should I wake him up?"

"No, that won't be necessary, I'll come back later."

"He's a sweet boy isn't he." She said to Rory's retreating back.

Rory turned around and smiled, she nodded in agreement.

The older redhead continued, " You know by the look of that kid you'd assume he was just another troublemaker, but he is such a responsible young man, even going to night school and working two jobs to help pay for things for his mother."

A single tear rolled down Rory's cheek she knew that as much as Jess's mother drove him crazy, he would do anything for her.

" Come in dear." The redhead insisted.

" Well if you don't mind" Rory said uncertainly.

"No I don't sweets, but maybe you can help me? Mr. Mariano wants me to pick out a gift for his girlfriend, I have never been good with picking out romantic gifts, but I found this catalog and there seem to be some nice things to choose from."

"Yeah of course" Rory said with a twinge of pain, had Jess already found another girlfriend?

"Oh thank you sweets, he sure loves her too, talks about her all the time, lives in this small town called Stars Hollow, have you heard of it? I myself have only driving through there once, it's a nice little town, she's a lucky girl."

"Oh", Rory said feeling very foolish; a small smile played across her face, why would she ever think Jess had a new girlfriend?

"Hey Marie, is someone here?" Rory heard an oh to familiar voice with a yawn."

"Yes, Mr. Mariano, um I didn't get your name?"

Then suddenly they were face to face and two months melted away within two seconds.

"Rory what are you doing here?' kissing her before she even had time to answer.

"Well I thought I'd see how you were doing, how your mom was." Rory said shyly.

" My mom is getting better, it's amazing, she's progressing well, still bedridden much to her displeasure, but she is so much better than two months ago."

"She is thankful, so am I." He said with a touch of irony.

"But anyway, I'm so happy you are here, come in the kitchen, I was just about to make lunch."

"Wait Jess," she said biting her lip.

" There is something really important I have to say to you, about our future." With an unknown burst of strength, there was no time like the present right?

"Your breaking up with me aren't you?" he said cautiously.

" Well no, but you might want to break up with me." She uttered with tear rimmed eyes.

"Why would I ever want to do that?" he said fearing the worst.

"Because I'm going to have a baby!" She finally blurted out.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Bright Lights by Mochamint19

"She got out of town, on a railway New York bound, took all except my name, another alien on Broadway. There are somethings in this world you just can't change." Based off the song "Bright Lights" Matchbox 20. Rory is off to New York to find someone that should help her understand why she can't change her fate.

As soon as she had said it she almost regretted it, Jess had gone slightly pale and sat down. Rory debated whether to stand there looking like the nitwit she felt like or just silently leave his life forever. After what seemed like many awkward moments with no one speaking she decided to slip out, to leave and never look back. She had already played every scenario out in her mind, had already made a plan for herself and her unborn child.

"Wait", He finally spoke, softly knowing that the wrong tone could frighten her.

Rory turned, a single tear trailing down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry"; he said still trying to form sentences.

Rory nodded, biting her lip ever so slightly and turning to leave again.

"Wait", "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you get back to your life Jess" she voiced with tears now running down her face.

"Wait Rory, you're misunderstanding, I meant I'm sorry I screwed up your life." "Gosh I'm such a screw up, I probably ruined your Harvard dreams."

"I'm not going to Harvard, but it's not your fault." Rory said hopefully. "The thing is my grandfather always wanted me to go his school Yale. I made a deal with my grandparents, they weren't thrilled that they had yet another teen pregnancy in the family, but it was weird. I mean I suppose they didn't want to lose connections with me the way they lost with my mother, my grandfather said that as long as I promise to graduate college and not drop out he would pull some strings at Yale. I'm so grateful for this, I mean I'm lucky I have a chance at a college degree I feel bad because I think it is becoming too easy."

"How did your mother take you not going to Harvard" Jess said with intent as Rory sat at the kitchen table.

"She took it quite well actually, I mean I don't think she thought Yale would be so far away. But she encouraged me to make my own decision." Rory said trying to seem normal

"I already got accepted to both schools, but my grandfather said that he would help me with a loan situations if I went to Yale."

"Oh", Jess said letting all this new information sink in.

"Would you like some coffee?" He questioned trying to find a common ground.

"I probably shouldn't, I already had a cup of decaf this morning, do you have any tea?"

Jess looked up from the coffee machine shocked, "I thought the world would be over before a Gilmore declined a cup of coffee."

"Sometimes I think it really is", she said biting her lip again.

"So what are you doing these days?" she said quickly changing the subject.

"Well", he said wanting to, but not pressing her on her last comment.

"I have two jobs and I'm going to New York Community College, I'm acing all the courses I'm taking. I might get a partial scholarship to Columbia next year."

"I have class from 8:00am until 1:00pm, then after that I'm a bike messenger from 3:00pm until 5:00pm. Then from 9:00pm until midnight I work at a bookstore restocking books and closing up."

"That is wonderful!" Rory said with a sense of proud in her voice.

"So", he said trying to wonder why Rory the usual perky rambler was silent. "What have you been up to?"

"Well I have been mostly been getting ready for Yale, I have no idea what it is going to be like this year." She said pondering how her life was.

"May I ask you a question?" he said hesitantly.

"You mean how long have I been pregnant?" she said with her usual wit.

"Well I found out at the end of May." She said already knowing the next question.

"I found out at the end ofMay that I was one month pregnant, I was so afraid to tell my mother, not of her reaction, but because I hated to disappoint her."

Jess started to say something, but let her continue, watching as she closely remembered.

"I mean I'd been so busy that I thought the stress from college prep was the reason I was feeling crappy, that I was pushing myself too hard. I was late, I thought it was only one time, this isn't happening. I waited one more week and there was no change."

" I remember going to Hartford and grabbing the first test I could, I don't know why, I mean I couldn't be pregnant, but I grabbed it anyway. There was this ugly bathroom in a gas station, it was yellow and looked as if it hadn't be cleaned in weeks. With one single glance I looked at the sink, the test was pink." She paused, swallowing back tears of memory.

"I drove to Lane's, there were so many tears in my eyes I could barely see, I mean I felt so dizzy I shouldn't been allowed to drive, I felt almost drunk."

Flashback 

Lane opened her door to an obviously devastated Rory. At first she thought someone had died. Lane quickly helped Rory up to her room and sat her on the bed, then sat down herself and let Rory continue to cry.

When Rory had finally calmed down she unclenched the plastic stick in her hand. Lane her best friend since kindergarten looked at the bright pink stick, looked again at Rory. She then sat on the bed and hugged her friend tightly. After much silence Lane finally had to say something.

" I never would guessed." Lane said trying to think of anything better to say.

"Neither would I" Rory said wiping the tears away from her pale face.

"I can take you tomorrow, you just make an appointment and I'll take you." Her best friend said helpfully

End Flashback 

"So Lane took me to Hartford and sat with me at the clinic, I don't think I have ever felt so sick in my life."

"The doctor came in and looked at me like I was some kind of statistic, did some tests and told me what I already knew."

"You probably hate me right now." Jess commented quickly.

"Why should I have any reason to hate you Jess, I love you, it was as much of my responsibility as it was yours."

"It took me a day before I could tell my mother, she sat there watching in front of her eyes all the things she suffered for to make sure didn't happen to me become obsolete. She started to yell at me, I mean my mother has never truly yelled at me, but at those moments she just yelled."

"Rory how could you be so irresponsible, I mean here I thought I had raised you to be proper, that I had raised you to be someone I could trust. You saw all that crap I went through, the list girl. Rory I don't know how you wanted to..."

Halfway through the statement she stopped.

"Oh my god, I'm Emily" Lorelai said disgusted with her behavior.

Rory continued, "She just apologized and hugged me talking something about a fourth Lorelai."

"But I better get back to my hotel, people are probably worried about me."

"Wait, you should stay" Jess insisted.

"I don't think so, remember the last time you said that", she said with a slight smile.

Jess had always loved Rory's sense of humor when situations seemed nearly impossible. So Rory told him that she'd see him tomorrow and they could talk more at a later time.

It was only 3:00pm by the time Rory got back to her hotel, but she had had a rough day and needed a nap.

Meanwhile Back in Stars Hollow:

"Hi Luke, lovely afternoon we are having." Lorelai smiled brightly as she greeted her favorite baseball capped diner man.

"Why are you being so weird today?" He asked intrigued.

"I'm not being weird" She retorted.

"Yes you are, I mean you didn't even come in this morning for coffee."

"Oh, things were really busy at the Inn, I just had coffee there." Lorelai said awkwardly.

"Really, you seemed weirder than usual today." He questioned "Are you ok?"

"Yes Luke, I'm fine, but there is something I should really tell you." She began

"What is that?" he said amused at the joke he thought she would make.

"Rory went to New York yesterday."

"So she is going to see him isn't she." Luke responded

"Well yeah, she is, but that isn't the only thing."

" Is she going to break up with him, because Rory is good for him. His mother said she is finally proud of him and that Rory is a motivation to him." Luke said quickly loosing his breath.

"She is not breaking up with him, or least I don't think so, How is Liz anyway?" Lorelai spoke cautiously.

"She is good, the Pneumonia is almost all treated, but why are you changing the subject. What do you mean you don't think she is going to break up with him?"

"What Aren't You Telling Me Lorelai!"

"Well, I really don't know what her decisions are, where her mind is at this time."

"What are you talking about, what is going on Lorelai?"

" She is in New York because she is about to change her boyfriend's life."

"What?" Luke said losing his patience

" She's pregnant Luke."

For a moment Luke was silent, but when he finally spoke he spoke low.

"I am going to kill that kid." He said through gritted teeth.

"No Luke, don't get involved, this is their decision, not ours." Lorelai said trying for her own sanity to understand what she was saying.

"But Jess needs to be responsible for his actions, he can't just run out on this." Luke said, his anger rising.

"I know Luke, I highly doubt helping his sick mother is running away, but Rory is not going to force him, you know Rory, do you really think she wants another person like her dad in her life." Lorelai said remembering her own situation for a moment.

" She is going to give him one shot and that is that, she is a smart girl despite this. She'll figure it out and remember she is a Gilmore." Lorelai said

"So how pregnant is Rory?" Luke said unaware of the door opening.

"Rory's pregnant," a familiar voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright Lights by Mochamint19

"She got out of town, on a railway New York bound, took all except my name, another alien on Broadway. There are somethings in this world you just can't change." Based off the song "Bright Lights" Matchbox 20. Rory is off to New York to find someone that should help her understand why she can't change her fate.

Isn't it funny, Ironic even Rory Gilmore thought to herself as she stepped off the greyhound bus and was swallowed in by this big new world. How one simple yet satisfying action can change you forever or even change you into someone you never thought you could be. It had been two months since she had seen him, the love of her life, with a suitcase in each hand and a tattered letter, an address scribbled in blotchy black writing on a envelope. She headed towards a fate the waited intently for her.

Chapter 3

"Rory's pregnant," a familiar voice said.

It was Dean Forester, Rory's first boyfriend and the former love of her life. Earlier in time people would have sworn they would be together forever. At an earlier point they could have sworn he truly loved her too, but that was in the past. Luke and Lorelai were obviously startled by the recent news Dean had discovered and just stared bewilderedly at Dean. The silence finally got to Lorelai and she spoke,

" Yes Dean, she is." She almost regretted telling him, it wasn't her information to tell, but the truth never hurt. Lorelai knew that the situation was too much just to leave it to chance. Dean stood there unsure of anything intelligent to say. Although he had dated Rory less than two years ago, he still was her friend.

"When?" he said, the single word having so much meaning.

Luke excused himself and let the two continue their delicate conversation.

"She found out in June, she's due in January." Lorelai said glancing around, thankful that the only person in the diner was Kirk, and he was too busy talking to himself.

"So where is Rory now?" He questioned simply, "Is he she hiding from the town?"

"No, the town doesn't know yet, and don't you dare tell them Dean" Lorelai said sternly. "She's not here, she went to New York."

Dean shook his head expecting that much.

Rory awoke to a ringing phone she assumed it was her mother, but was delightfully surprised to here an oh so familiar perky Korean voice.

"Hi Lane, what is going on, why is there yelling?" Rory spoke with a yawn.

"Oh my mom and Aunt Lee are discussing politics again." Lane said.

"Now is this real politics or matters regarding you." Rory questioned with a slight giggle.

"Stuff about me, but anyway I would like to ask you two important questions."

"Shoot"

"Well first I have to know how it went with James Dean?" Lane said sounding concerned.

" It went quite well actually, I mean I can't say he wasn't surprised, but he seems to be coming to terms with it."

"Oh, ok, the second thing is if you are truly my #1 fan?" Lane said excitedly

The shrill screams of two delighted girls could probably be heard miles away.

"No way Lane!"

"Dave told me last night!" Lane shrieked.

"Really, that is so cool, YOUR GOING ON TOUR!"

"Wait what is your mom thinking?" Rory said now with more concern in her voice.

" I told her about the band, she told me to quit or move out so I guess I'll figure it out after the tour." Lane said sounding worried.

"I know, I know," Lane said "We set the date for Jan 26th, so will you?"

"Will I what?" Rory said forgetting the question asked.

"Will you be there?" Lane said excited again.

"Of course Lane, I wouldn't miss it."

"Well I better go, the debate is getting a little heated and aunt Lee is suggesting that my mother send me to a nun school." Lane said rushed "bye."

"I better go get some dinner too, I miss you, bye."

So the girls hung up and Rory looked at the clock, it was 6:30pm, and she decided to take a shower. She washed her hair and then washed all the stress off her body. While washing her body her hand rested slightly against her stomach. To the naked eye no one could tell she was pregnant, but to Rory she could sense someone there and a small bump. When she got out of the shower she put on a pair of light blue sweatpants and a fuzzy long sleeved shirt that matched. She grabbed a bucket hat and her sunglasses and left. She felt like a celebrity hiding from the paparazzi. She was walking when she realized that only had $3.00 left. Rory usually planned every detail of her life, but since this was a last minute thing she hadn't really thought about money issues. So she continued to count the random dollar and change she had in her coin purse in her jacket and found a small hamburger stand. Looking at the menu she decided on a cheeseburger and a small decaf coffee. Rory started to pay when, a voice behind her said.

"You can put the lady's meal on my tab, ok Jonnie."

It was Jess of course and he ordered his meal.

"I can't seem to get rid of you can I." Rory said smirking.

"I suppose not." Jess responded trying to be witty. "Now tell me, my dear girlfriend, why the heck are you walking around New York City at night, alone, it really isn't safe you know that right?"

"I've got my pepper spray." Rory answered rhetorically.

"Yes, but by the time you get that out of your purse someone has already picked you up and is running away with you. Abducted and you wouldn't even know what hit ya, then where would I be? Sad and very bored."

"Your know you shouldn't underestimate a Gilmore. I'm a pretty quick shot, I was taught by none other than thee Lorelai Gilmore."

"Oh really?" he said picking her up by the waist and starting to jog.

"Ok, I see your point, but why would you be stalking me?" She said romantically.

"Now I believe that I can't get rid of you, am I'm sure you're not stalking me?" He said smiling. "Come eat with me."

"But don't you have to work?" she said to say something, she really didn't want him to leave.

"It's Saturday, please, plus I would really like to talk."

"Ok, I suppose."

They sat on a park bench eating when Jess finally spoke.

"I love you Rory, you know that right, I mean you should know that."

"But you can't handle this, you don't know what to do." She said suddenly.

He kissed her sweetly silencing her. "No, I was just going to tell you that in 3 months I'll be able to come back to Stars Hallow, and that until then I'll try to visit Stars Hallow every weekend."

"Don't try to be noble Jess, I know you too well, where is the punk that used to terrorize the town. You like to be free to, live your life without reason or care."

"But all that's changed Rory."

"I know everything has changed Jess, but that doesn't mean your life has to change. You don't have to act all proper. Do you remember my father? I want you to be there 100, do you even think you could do that. I don't want to ever have to live with that feeling again. That hopeful feeling that things will be fine and dandy. And daddy will show up when he says. I don't want my baby to feel that way either. I don't want to watch my child to grow up wishing for things that are never going to happen. I don't think you know if you can do this Jess, if you really wanted to. "

" I love you Rory, why do you think I've been working so hard here. I knew if I kept screwing up I would lose you."

"I love you to Jess, but right now I love my baby more. It will be painful, but if I have to let you go I will."

"I really should go back to my hotel, my mother is probably trying to call and is worried about me, oh and by the way Lane's band is going on tour in January."

Rory starts to walk away, but suddenly Jess starts to speak.

"All my life I've been bounced from home to home, step-father to step-father, and even been put into a foster home. I have never met my real father and I have resented many people for it. I was going nowhere Rory, and I was getting there pretty fast, but then I came to Stars Hallow and started living with Luke. And hated it and swore that he could never give me what I needed."

Rory's eyes started to well up with tears because she knows how hard her decision will be to make. She turned slowly, embarrassed at letting him see her truly cry.

" But then, gosh" Jess continued, "then, I met you and I remember all I wanted to do was impress you. Share the joy you have for life. Luke was a good role model for me, he became a father figure. After all I had been through it was refreshing to know that someone cared enough for me to help. It was an amazing feeling to finally have someone believe in me. At that moment I told myself that it didn't matter if I ever met my father, I would never be like him. I'm sorry I didn't take you to your prom."

"I don't think you realize how hard this is going to be Jess." Rory began showing every bit of pain in her tears. "I'm giving you the easy way out Jess, but I need you to know you can never come back into my life if you leave."

"So you don't want me to be with you?" he asked with hurt in his voice.

"Damn it Jess of course I want you to be with me, but I don't want you to sacrifice your life for me." She said the tears now flowing.

Jess took her into his arms. It was a long time since he had embraced her, she felt pale and scared. Of course two months away from Rory was a long time for him.

He spoke softly kissing her soft and slight. "As far as I know, you are my life."

With that he kissed her again so lightly that is seemed as if an angel had kissed him. When they broke from their loving embrace he took his thumbs and wiped the remaining tears trailing down her face.

"Come on I'll take you to your hotel to get your things, I don't know if you truly want to be alone tonight."

It was ten thirty by the time they got back to his apartment and they had an important conversation on the way. Jess brought her to a beautiful bedroom. Despite the desk and the shelves scattered around with books, it was nice and there was a small full size bed.

"Good night," he said looking into the crystal of her blue eyes. Kissing her profoundly he whispered in her ear, " sleep tight." She almost didn't want to stop the embrace, but he stopped, shut the door and she got into the bed. As Rory drifted off to sleep she wondered what had happened to Jess, he was responsible and self-determined for once and he seemed to have a better outlook on life. With that she fell into a sleep she hadn't had in a long while. She felt safe, happy even for the first time in two months. Maybe it she was in a dream, maybe that was the reason Jess was different. Jess told her he would call Lane and give her the new number of where Rory was now staying. It was five-thirty in the morning when suddenly the phone started to ring, it was Lane again.

"Hello" Rory said groggily.

"Sorry" Lane responded apologetically. "I forgot about the time difference, but I have some bad news."

"Please don't tell me you're backing out of the tour!" Rory said worried.

"No, it's a little worse, Dean knows about your pregnancy!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So please don't get used to this, but I had some extra vacation time and decided to post up the next chapter. So here is chapter 4

Again I own none of these characters, they belong to Amy P. and The song belongs to Matchbox 20.

Side Note: I can't wait until November sweeps! Jess is coming back

**Reviews Are Always Welcomed!**

Here ya go folks

Bright Lights by Mochamint19

"She got out of town, on a railway New York bound, took all except my name, another alien on Broadway. There are somethings in this world you just can't change." Based off the song "Bright Lights" Matchbox 20. Rory is off to New York to find someone that should help her understand why she can't change her fate.

Chapter 4

"No, it's a little worse, Dean knows about your pregnancy!"

"What!" Rory said with disappointment and fear in her voice.

"I was in the middle of Doose's, he was there picking up his last paycheck before he went off to College in Chicago. He asked how you were doing."

"You didn't tell him Lane, please tell me you didn't." Rory said with a sense of cringe.

"No Rory, I would never do that. But Dean was acting kind of weird and he asked me if I knew you were pregnant, then he quickly stated of course I knew because I was your best friend. I asked him how he knew and he said he overheard your mom talking to Luke in the diner."

" I can't believe this is happening!" Rory said almost dropping the phone.

"Well if it helps I haven't told Dave yet." Lane said hopefully.

" I can't believe your going on tour either, I'm surprised your mother is letting you go somewhere outside the Connecticut area with non Koreans."

"She's not letting, like I said I told her and she told me to move out. I'm sticking with my decision though." Lane spoke confidently. " It's like when we dyed my hair purple except now I really can't go back."

" Look at us Lane, fresh out of high school, your going on tour and IPR, me going to Yale. I'm going to have a baby Lane, do you know how scary this is, I mean you've known Dave for two years. I can't believe it has been that long."

"Now don't get all teary-eyed Gilmore," Lane said trying to calm Rory's fears "Well be back to Stars Hallow, it's like Jess put it so interestingly that one time in Boston, Stars Hallow is like a black hole."

Rory smiled at the memories of going to Boston, she held them deeply within her heart.

**-Flashback –**

It was the summer after their Junior year and Rory, Lane, Jess and Dave were driving to Boston. Rory to visit Harvard for the twelfth time, Lane to go shopping and the boys just tagged along to make their girlfriend happy. It wasn't even dawn when all piled into Dave's car, they were to spend most of the day driving and going to all the beautiful places in Boston. It had just reach 5:00am and the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. Dave was driving, Lane was in the passenger seat looking at a map and Jess and Rory sat sleeping in the back seat. The sun started to come up just as Rory awoke.

"Jess" Rory said whispering and nudging him slightly.

"Hmm", he groaned "What, I'm sleeping" his eyes still closed.

"Look out the window" she said lightly shaking him.

"What is it" Jess said trying not to sound annoyed.

Out the front window there was a beautiful sunrise filled with color almost not seen in the sky before. Jess didn't understand what it was with Rory and sunrises, but he smiled at her and squeezed her hand. The teens had a wonderful day and by 4:00 that afternoon the girls insisted they needed mint chocolate chip ice cream cones. The boys really didn't feel like ice cream so they just sat and watched. When they were finished they played in the fountains in the Town Park. It started with Dave taking his baseball cap and putting a small amount of the freezing water down the back of Lane's shirt and ended with everyone being soaked. After the great water war they laid by the main fountain and talked.

"Can you believe it?" Lane said, her head resting on Dave's stomach.

"Can I believe what?" Rory asked obviously confused.

"I mean we are going into our Senior year, after that it's off to college and I, I don't know when I'll ever see you again." Lane said tearing up.

"What are you talking about Lane, we'll see each other a lot, I hope." Rory said unsure

Obvious of a soon to be waterworks Jess finally spoke

"Yeah Lane, Stars Hallow is like a black hole, you leave, but it's not like you never come back. It sucks you back in and then you are never able to leave again, no matter how hard you try."

**-End of Flashback-**

" Yeah Lane, we'll all come back. I guess I thought I could just hide from Dean, not have to tell him. He probably thinks badly of me now. I just had to wait until he left for Chicago. The fact that he didn't hear from my mouth makes me nervous. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him. Maybe I'm overanalyzing this Lane?" Rory said concerned.

The door lightly swung open and Jess entered his head softly in.

"I thought you were up" Jess said opening the door even more and walking in.

"I'll talk to you later Lane, I will miss you and see if you can do some damage control if you can." Rory said quickly.

"Ok, bye, and I will try my hardest." Lane said

As Rory hung up the phone Jess asked, "What is that about damage control?"

"Oh well apparently when my mother went to tell Luke about the wonderful news, Dean found out." Rory said sarcastically.

"Oh." Was all Jess could manage to get out before he made this funny face.

" I was hoping I wouldn't ever have to tell him, he was going off to college in Chicago next week. I mean I don't want him to tell people and make me seem like a floozy. With Miss Patty and the rumor mill, I don't want to be look at differently."

"I don't think he'd tell anyone, I mean no matter what I think I still believe bag boy respects you enough not to make a bit," Jess said starting to cuss by stopping himself. "I mean not do something like that."

"Yeah, I suppose" Rory said looking out the window distracted.

"Plus even if Dean told anyone, they wouldn't blame you, they'd blame me, hate me."

"I wouldn't let them do that to you."

"I appreciate the offer, but I doubt that will change their set in stone opinions of me."

As Rory looked out the window the sun started to come up and her previous memories came back to her. Jess looked at Rory and then out the window and understood. He walked up to the bed and sat next to her, took her hand and squeezed it gently. She returned the squeeze with a gentle kiss letting him know that she remembered and was glad he did also.

"So do you want some breakfast?" Jess asked bewildered by the kiss.

"Mmm?" she mumbled distracted by his hand on her face and just being with him for that perfect moment.

" I asked if you wanted some breakfast I was going to make some scrambled eggs." He spoke smiling brightly.

"You can make eggs?" she responded coyly knowing very well that he had probably made her breakfast at Luke's every morning.

Smiling even brighter he retorted " Quite well actually."

Would you like some coffee?" he asked sweetly "It's decaf"

"Oh, yeah sure" Rory said coming out of her daze. Yes, please" Back to the normal coffee talk.

They sat for an hour eating when Rory tortured by concern finally asked.

"What are we going to do Jess, I mean New York is quite a long distance from Connecticut."

"What's your catch?" Jess said mouthful of egg.

"It's not a big deal if I don't go to Columbia, I can always go to someplace near Yale."

"See this is what I'm talking about Jess, I love you, god knows I do, but you can't just dash your dreams because I'm going to have a baby. You have wanted to go to Columbia for almost your entire life."

"How do you know that?" Jess said abruptly.

"Luke told me one day before I even met you. I was nine and my mother was ranting at my first straight "A" report card and that her daughter was going to have Harvard begging for her to come. Luke then told me about his nephew, that's you, and how he wanted to get into Columbia to prove to his mother latest boyfriend that he worth more than all of the insults."

Jess silently sat as Rory continued to speak.

"So you see Jess you are not giving up Columbia, I gave up my dream, I don't want you to. We will just have visit each other on weekends in Stars Hallow. I mean we have six more months to figure it out, it's not a lot of time, but it is what we have. How are you already taking community classes here?"

"I'm getting all the classes done that I skipped at Stars Hallow High." Jess responded

"I love you, you know that right? Are we really ready to handle this Jess? It's going to be hard and scary. I mean the town is going to talk about us, bad things." Rory said skeptically.

" So let them talk Rory, we know that everything will be ok and that is enough for me at least. And I kind of love you too, so that's always a perk." He said emphasizing the last comment flirtatiously.

Trying to stop her blush Rory changed the subject. "My bus leaves at 2:30 today, then I'm off home, I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get things packed and plan what I'm going to do before I go off to Yale in three weeks."

"Oh." Jess said sad by the news that she would be gone soon.

"The bus leaves at 2:30?"

"Yes, well it is 9:00 now, that means we only have five hours to give you the real New York experience. Hurry up and get dressed."

So excitedly Jess took Rory to all of his favorite places around New York. After hours of shopping, mainly books, and traveling it was then time for Rory's bus to leave.

"I'll see you soon I hope" Jess said hugging Rory tightly

"I hope so too" Rory responded getting on the bus.

Jess began to walk from the platform, when Rory ran off the bus and kissing him with every bit of passion and love she had ever and ever would feel for him.

" I have an appointment in two weeks, maybe you'd like to come?"

The question hung in the air.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Guys Happy Thanksgiving! Well since it is the lovely day of Thanksgiving I am thankful for all you reviewers and for this time off to write this story. Iam going towarn you thatthis isn't going to be yourtypical story. So please keep reading allyou followers although it might not be exactly perfect. Thanks!

Bright Lights by Mochamint19

"She got out of town, on a railway New York bound, took all except my name, another alien on Broadway. There are somethings in this world you just can't change." Based off the song "Bright Lights" Matchbox 20. Rory is off to New York to find someone that should help her understand why she can't change her fate.

**Chapter 5**

"I have an appointment in two weeks, maybe you'd like to come?"

"Sorry, this is probably a little awkward, you shouldn't have to come." Rory said apologetically.

"No, I'll be there, I promise" Jess said with sincerity.

MEANWHILE IN STARS HALLOW

Miss Patty is cornering Lorelai at Luke's Diner  
"Oh Hello Lorelai, and how are we today?" Miss Patty asked. "Pretty good Patty, we have started the renovations on the Dragonfly so I've been quite busy with Sookie."

"Oh well that sounds like fun, say I was wondering where are sweet little Rory is this morning, please don't tell me she's ill."

"She is in Hartford with her grandparents, shopping and getting ready for Yale."

"Oh well Taylor told me he overheard Dean talking to Lane yesterday, something to the fact that Rory is in New York, is that true?"

"Well, yes Patty, she is in New York, but she would kind of like to keep it a secret."

"I can see why," Patty started. " I mean it is about time she broke up with that little hooligan Jess, and Rory is such a nice girl she wants to do it in person. But I don't know how she will manage with that little baby."

"She's not breaking up with him, actually I don't know what she is going to do, but she is coming home today and I don't want any of you to bother her. She already has a lot on her mind, so please I beg of you, don't ask any questions. Lorelai said with all that she could muster. "Please, for Rory."

Although Patty agreed, Lorelai knew she wouldn't keep the agreement for long. Rory was the latest tabloid girl, and like Briteny Spears, the "press" would never leave her alone after this.

This summer was suppose to be a time for her to spend with her daughter before she went off to college. They were going to go to Europe, stay in hostels, eat French pastries and drink hot lattes, maybe even go to an Irish pub and find U2. But one week before they were supposed to leave things changed. Now she was trying to help her daughter deal with a feeling she never wanted Rory to have to face.

As much as Rory liked being in New York it would never replace the love she had for Stars Hallow, her home. When Rory walked off the bus it was blustery and oddly cold for the month of August. She quickly tried to find her scarf and a pay phone to call a cab from the bus depot. After 5 minutes she realized she must have left the scarf in New York. So since the scarf search came up unsuccessful she hoped that her hunt for a phone would be better. She had gotten a beautiful cell phone as a graduation present, but with Rory's luck the battery was dead. Looking up from her purse slightly she noticed someone in a pink scarf sitting on a bench with a large cup of coffee.

"Mommy." Rory yelled in a broken voice.

Lorelai ran towards her daughter and hugged her.

"How did you know my bus came in at this time." Rory said blinking back tears of relief.

"Jess called Luke's, it was a good thing I stopped for another cup of coffee."

"I'm so sorry Mom, that I left without any warning. It was dumb, just leaving a note, up and leaving, but I had to go, it was killing me not telling him. I couldn't do anymore. Thank you for the hotel recommendation when I called and not getting mad."

"I know that you had to go sweetie, it's ok, so how did it?" Lorelai said comforting her daughter.

" It went good, almost too good. We haven't figured everything out yet, but he's fine with it, he's accepted it.

"What do you mean he's fine with, are you sure you really talked to Jess?"

"He's different mom, he's not mad at the world, not this rebellious teen anymore. It seems impossible, weird even, but he's reliable." Rory said it almost embarrassed.

"That is weird." Lorelai said skeptically, " So what have you decided?"

"I love him mom, no one ever understood why, but god knows I will always love him. I guess that means back and fourths, late nights, but sometimes I think we maybe we'll be able to handle this?"

"Good luck Hun, it's not going to be a picnic, but hey they do grow up fast, almost too fast." Lorelai said seeing a splitting image looking at her daughter's hopeful face.

"Where are we going?"

"Luke's but of course, where else would I go? Well other than Al's" Lorelai said matter factly

After a few moments of silence Rory spoke softly. " Am I being naive mommy, is this really going to work?"

"I don't know if you truly realize how hard this going to be." Lorelai said trying to give her daughter some sort of confidence as she was telling her that her world might fall apart.

"But I mean, if you could do it almost alone, I sure might be able to do this with Jess right?" Rory said hoping to believe the words coming out of her mouth.

By that time they had reached Luke's Diner. Rory sat down as her mother ran into the bathroom.

"Hi Rory," Luke said suddenly.

"Hi, Luke," Rory said startled.

"What can I get for you?" He said sounding awkward, so awkward that Rory couldn't help but say something.

"It's ok Luke, that you know I mean, I guessed you would be one of the first people I would tell, after all you are connected to this. You always have been someone I trusted." "I'll take some chili fries to go."

"That's my girl" Lorelai said emerging from the bathroom.

"So..." everyone said in unison.

"I'm going to go home and continue to pack, I'll see you at home mom." Rory said taking a fry and popping it into her mouth.

"Are you sure that is wise, what with the paparazzi?"

"It's Thursday mom, everyone should be in the town meeting still."

Once Rory left Lorelai gave Luke a disapproving look.

"Could you make the poor girl feel anymore awkward?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little angry that Jess, being the punk he is took that girl, sweet Rory and got her pregnant." He said in a low whisper, shaking his head.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone how was your hoildays. Well I'm sorry that it has been such a long time, but believe me I have not forgotten about you folks! So anyways this chapter is a little longer that is why it has taken so long. Also being a Junior in High School really puts alot of pressure on you.

So anyways: I don't own anything, that means stillno ipod

Bright Lights by Mochamint19

"She got out of town, on a railway New York bound, took all except my name, another alien on Broadway. There are somethings in this world you just can't change." Based off the song "Bright Lights" Matchbox 20. Rory is off to New York to find someone that should help her understand why she can't change her fate.

Chapter 6

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little upset with Jess for taking sweet and innocent Rory, sucked her into his broken world, and getting her pregnant." He said in a low whisper, shaking his head.

"The fact is she isn't as innocent as we might think Luke, it is pretty obvious of that, she does have some responsibility in this situation." Lorelai said ashamed at the fact that she was calling it a situation, just like Emily, she was in this same "situation" once what right did she have to judge. "But I know what you mean, if someone were to have to told me my toothless seven year old would be pregnant at nineteen I would have sworn they were crazy." She said lost in thought.

"So how was her trip to New York?" Luke said concerned.

"I think it went good, at least that is what Rory indicated? She said Jess took it well and was very reliable?"

" Are you sure?" Luke said not believing Lorelai at first.

"That's not all, Rory said he was fine with all of this."

"Are we still talking about the right Jess, the punk who…." Luke stopped confused.

"That's what Rory said, at least I think so, but something still feels fishy. What twenty-year old kid is going to just step up and mature now? Especially kids like Jess. I mean it was hard to get Chris totally aboard at seventeen and the only reason he finally offered was because his prestigious little family wanted him to be a proper gentleman." Lorelai said sounding a little more bitter than intended. She really wasn't bitter of Chris, but a little jealous at his new life.

"Yeah, that is interesting, what exactly did he say to her?" Luke said keeping Lorelai on the pressing issue.

"I actually don't know, I really haven't gotten it all out of Rory yet."

"Well as soon as you do find out, please tell me and I will try to decipher it."

" Ok, I'll do that, and thank you Luke. I don't know why you have a knack for helping me, but I gladly appreciate it." Lorelai said smiling softly.

"Don't worry about it," Luke said returning the smile. " He just happens to be _my_ sister's kid and that explain a lot."

So Lorelai left the diner and headed back to her home. When she walked into the house she expected to see Rory making one of herfamous to do lists. But instead, she found Rory sleeping on the couch. The light was still on and she had a baby book in her hands. Taking the book from Rory's hands she placed it on the coffee table, covered her daughter in a quilt and left a note.

_I have to go back to the Inn because Sookie is having another crisis. If you need anything call my cell or come on over and see mommy. _

_Love Ya Sweets_

The feeling of being safely being in your home and the fact that your boyfriend didn't hate you wasenough to make Rory sleep soundly that afternoon and well into the evening as Lorelai came home at seven-thirty. Frightened at her daughter feelings of the quandary she was in and what was _really_ going on with her, Lorelai called the one person she thought knew her enough to help.

"Hello" the familiar voice answered the phone abruptly.

"Hi Chris, how are you?" Lorelai said almost more abrupt than she meant to.

"Lor, is that you? You sound concerned, what's up?" Chris said playfully.

"It's about Rory, I'm worried about her." Lorelai said not hiding the embarrassment in her voice.

"What happened, is Rory ok!" Chris said afraid.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just thought I should let you know that Rory's pregnant." Lorelai said bracing herself for the worst.

"So like mother, like daughter."

"Gosh, this wasn't suppose to happen to her. She was suppose to go through this, she was never supposed to be me Chris. She was suppose to have so much more than me."

"So how did this happen?" Chris said sternly disappointed at his daughter.

"Do I really have to explain that Chris?" Lorelai said jokingly.

"I guess what i'm trying to say is why did this happen, but that really doesn't matter now, does it? So who is the guy, the one I have to now kill. The punk who took my teenage daughter and made her an unwed mother." Chris said amusingly.

" His name is Jess,high school boyfriend.Please don't do anything though, I think he may actually be a good guy." Lorelai couldn't believe what she was saying. Jess a good guy? Maybe in a way she said it for Rory's sake, in another way maybe she also believed what Rory did, that Jess became dependable."

" I didn't actually mean I was going to kill anyone." Chris said laughing Lorelai out of her thoughts. "What ever happened to Dean?"

"See this is what you get for not calling your daughter, Dean dumped her because he thought she was falling in love with Jess." Lorelai said laughing as if she was telling him the latest gossip, it felt as if they were back in high school.

"Oh I see." Chris said intrigued. " Don't worry so much Lor, if she has learned anything and everything from you she'll be just fine, but um, I have to go. Sherri just got home." Chris said convincingly.

" Thank you Chris, good bye."

After hanging up, Lorelai decided to order take out Indian food. It was the only way she knew she had any possibility of getting any information out of her daughter. The food came just as Rory was waking up.

"Hey Sweets, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Rory said with a yawn. "What are you doing?"

"Indian food." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Really?" Rory said almost not believing it.

"Yes, I know I don't exactly like the smell, but we need to talk and I thought I'd bribe you." Lorelai said bluntly.

"Actually mom, I think I might hurl." Rory said running to the bathroom.

After tossing her cookies several times and brushing her teeth Rory came out into the living room.

" You know this really sucks, I cannot remember any other time I've puked this much." Rory said popping four tic tacs into her mouth.

"Don't worry, you are what enteringyour fourth month, the morning sickness should end soon."

"Do you realize it's eight in the evening? This is not morning sickness, but it is a relief that it will end soon." Rory said as she turned on the lamp next to the table. " So you mentioned something about bribery, why?" She askedalready knowing what the answer would be.

" I want to know what happened in New York, and I mean what really happened. If you are embarrassed, don't be, I won't say anything I promise." Lorelai tried.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, Jess acted differently, more grown up? But you can just ask him when comes here in two weeks. I'm sorry mom, but I'll talk to you later I have to go over to Lane's I'm already a little late.

"Sure Sweets" Lorelai said slightly disappointed. _Why wouldn't Rory talk to her?_ "I'll be here, but if not call Sookie's. She is just a tad overwhelmed with everything lately so I will probably be over there. Don't be home too late or call if you stay at Lane's" She didn't know what happened with the last part, since when did she have to tell her nineteen-year-old daughter not to be home too late?

"Bye Mom, and don't worry so much, I'll be ok. I mean I'm just going over to Lane's" Rory said blustering out of the door.

It had finally been two weeks since she had came home and Rory was waiting at the bus stop for Jess. It would be only five minutes until his bus would be there, but it didn't make any of her doubts go away. Rory was filled with every rush of so many emotions halfofwere excited, the other half nervous as hell. This would be the test for her and for him, would he show up? Did he really love her?

The bus couldn't have been more on time. People were filing out of the bus quickly, 10, 15, 20. While the bus pulled away a single tear ran along her cheek, damn these hormones sucked.She should have known he wouldn't have come. As she got up and turned around she heard a sound that made her heart stop.

"Rory?" it was Jess's voice soft and low.

Immediately Roy turned around and kissed him more deeply than she ever could have. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, she never wanted to let him go.

"You came" She cried softly almost as ifthe very breath had been taken form her chest.

"Sorry I took an earlier bus, but of course I came." Jess said still stunned from the kiss. "I promised you I would, "He said with questions in his eyes. "Why wouldn't I come?"

"I don't know, maybe you'd changed your mind, maybe you had something more important to do." Rory said her face blushing slightly.

" Rory, listen to me." Jess said lifting her chin, "I know I've treated you like crap before,and I'm sorry, butI want you to know that nothing is more important to me now than you, you are what is on the top of my priorities list now and forever."

As Luke watched the two walk into the diner, he wasfound himselfwith the blast from the past, but even he too noticed a difference in the couple. Jess looked taller and the delinquent smirk was gone from his face. Rory was still innocent of face, but she was now starting to show slightly and the evidence her new maturity was easy to define.

"Hey Jess" Luke said as the couple sat down at the counter.

"Hi Luke, it's good to see you." Jess responded smiling at Rory.

When Luke had asked Rory to tutor Jess so many years ago he never expected anything like this. He had hoped that Rory could keep him from falling off the planet, at least where his studies were concerned. But now he looked lovingly at the couple laughing as they ate their burgers and fries and saw so much more. He knew that Rory was the only thing Jessreally and truly loved. She was going save him, heckmaybe the kid would save both of them.

"I don't want to do this anymore" Rory said as they reached the clinic in Hartford.

"It's ok, everything will be just fine, it can't be that hard, right?" Jess softly trying to ease this fear he had never seen on Rory Gilmore's face before. He didn't know if he could erase it, the fear that is. He could sense it, Rory tensed up when reaching the door. He placed his hand and gently squeezed it for support. It didn't help as a frightened tear was released from her ocean-like eyes. Letting go of his hand she wiped her face and spoke lightly.

"I'm, I'm pregnant" she said.

"Yes, we know that fact." Jess said laughing sweetly and kissing her just right of her ear. "In fact that is one of the things I'm starting to love about you."

" I know, but it's real now, there is no pretending or going back, as soon as I step through those doors I'm going to have a son or daughter." She said afraid to let more tears come out, she hated looking weak and emotional in front of Jess. "I don't think I can do this, I don't think I'm ready for this." Rory said shakily.

"But Rory you're the strongest person I know. You _can_ do this, and we will have an amazing son or daughter. Come here and sit down" Jess said motioning towards a bench in the lobby.

" When my mom was sick she told me something that made me wake up, it reallyhelped me."

-------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------

Jess had just come home from his messenger's route when the nurse, he didn't know her name yet, it had been only two days. She instructed him to go into his mother's room.

"Hey Kid," Liz said with a raspy cough. " How are you doing?"

"What's going on? Are you ok?" Jess sputtered out so many words he wasn't sure if they connected right.

"Oh I'm just fine Jesse, but I wanted to ask you, there was a girl who called. Marie said shequickly hung up after answering."

" Really?" Jess said wondering if it was Rory, and why she hadn't called before.

"So there is a girl back in Stars Hallow?" Liz asked badgering her son slightly.

Jess had gotten pink and answered " Well. Yes, but I don't know if we'll be together much longer."

"And why is that Jesse, any girl would be a fool to pass you up." His mother said with sincerity.

"I don't think she should love me anymore I haven't actually been that great to her."He hated to disapoint him mom.

"Jesse, I know that girl loves you, I have feeling she does, but I think shedoesn't know if you love her. Gosh Jesse, look at me, I could be dying and if I do die I don't want to die knowing that you couldn't hold the one relationship that has made you smile in a such a long time. I want you to promise me Jesse, thatyou will love that girl more and treat her better than any guy has ever treated me. Treat her like you've wanted to see me be treated. I feel like such a sucker, this is all my fault for being so unstable. Life is way too short to live without true love, and I know you do love herJesse, all you have to do now is learn to truly love her."

"But I do love mom" Jess said defensively.

"Then you've just passed the first step, the second step is showing her how much you love her, because I have another feeling that she is going to need your love so much more than ever."

---------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------

"Life is too short to live without true love Jesse, now all you have to do is learn to truly love her." Jess said remembering the conversation with his mother.

"Rory it took my mom on her deathbed to tell me, that I can't live without you. Because I do truly love you."

Rory wiped off her cheeks and sniffled. Pulling on Jess's jacket, which was a compromise from his former leather one, Rory kissed him again with the same passion as earlier. "I truly love you too Jess." With that she took his hand that seemed softer than before and walked into the clinic.

"See I told you we could do this, I know it." Jess said again squeezing her hand again.

"I didn't call by the way." Rory said as she flipped her magazine.

"What?" Jess said looking up from his book.

" I didn't call your house, Lane did, I was with her.We were going tocall andtell you, but I changed my mind when your mother's nurse answered the phone." Rory said self-consciously.

" Lorelai Gilmore!" The nurse called from the doorway.

"That's me, Rory" Rory said startledas sheraised her hand.

"Well, I'll need you to go to room #5 Dr. Woodhouse will be with you shortly."

"Are you still scared?" Jess asked they reached room #5.

"A little" Rory said shaking her head and swallowing hard.

"Well just remember whatever happens we'll face it together." Jess said nonchalantly as he kissed her hand.

"Who are you Jess? What happened to you?" Rory said. "Since when did become all sweet and smart?"

"I don't know exactly?" Jess started. " I guess I just was sick of being the lazy ass punk who wasn't going anywhere. I needed to grow up, for my mom, but mostly for you. I knew that you were going to dump me if I didn't treat you better, and I knew I'd rather kill myself than live without you. I took advantage of you, no not like that." Jess said as Rory giggled. "I guess I realized that you needed me to be more in your life, I needed to figure out that my life is not about me anymore. That it's about you, and now about this baby." Jess said smiling wiggling his fingers inside of Rory's. He was glad he could finally be honest with her.

Rory smiled sweetly. "I never thought I'd say this, but we're going to have a baby, you and me. And I don't think that there is another person I would want to have a baby with morethan with you."

Just then Doctor Woodhouse came in. " Hi Rory, how are we today? Wow I can't even believe it has already beenfour months." Dr. Woodhouse eagerly said. "You must be Jess?" she said smiling brightly at him.

Now Dr. Emma Woodhouse was the perfect doctor for Rory. She was 28 and freshly out of medical school. Rory was her first case since joining the clinic/hospital in March and she was bubbly and fun. She made Rory forget she was a teenage mother and a disapointment to society. Dr. Woodhouse met Rory when Rory hadcame to the clinic in early June. She watched Rory come in a scared girl and took her under her wing. She asked her chief resident if she could take on the case for Dr. Fuller, who took Rory's first tests, and he agreed that it would the perfect firstcase for her. Dr. Woodhouse loved Rory like a younger sister and became a good friend to her, always-making Rory laugh when times were tense.

"Yes, this is Jess" Rory said turning to Jess beaming.

"Well it is a pleasure to finally meet the amazing Jess who inseminated my friend Rory, I'm just kidding it is really nice to meet you." Dr. Woodhouse said as she readied herself.

"It's nice to meet you too" Jess blushed at being amazing, he felt everything from it.

"Well Jess are you excited about our first ultrasound today? You sure picked a good day to come."

Rory had gotten this slight fearful twinkle in her eye and Jess grabbed her hand. His hope was to comfort her while trying to seem as calm as he was not. He was now feeling the fear that Rory had had earlier.

"I'm sorry Rory, but this might seem a little cold at first, but don't worry it will warm up quickly. It is pretty simple you don't have do muchjsut lie there and look amazed." Dr. Woodhouse said laughing as she started smoothing the gelon Rory's swollen stomach that seemed to have grown within two weeks, at least to Rory.

After turning the ultrasound machine on, Rory squeezed Jess's hand firmly as a blurry image was presented on the screen. The doctor pointed out all of the important things and let them listen to the heartbeat.

"Oh, my, wow" Jess said realizing that Rory started to cry. In any other circumstance he wouldn't know what to do if Rory had started to cry this much, but at that moment she looked so beautiful that he couldn't help but kiss her lips.

Rory stayed silent as her tears continued to fall.

"Do you want to know if you have a son or daughter." Dr. Woodhouse asked smiling.

"Yes!" the teens responded in unison.

"Well then I'm going to print out some still images for you and check, I'll leave you with your baby."

"Once she left, Rory finally spoke peacefully.

"Wow, can you believe it, that's us in there. That is, a moment I've regretted until now."

"It's so small." Jess said saying the first thing he could with the scared breath he had just found.

"I love you Jess, people have never known why, heck I never knew why, but I've always loved you. When you first came to this town and pulled that book from your pocket, when you helped me with that sprinkler system. That day you kissed me in front of my high school that day you apologized for the dinner with my grandmother, I knew I would always love you. And that night I slept with you last May I knew I couldn't stop loving you Jess."

Dr. Woodhouse came into the room with a grin and long awaited news. " Congratulations guys, your going to have a little …….!"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry that Chapter7 has taken so long, but I had a bit of a case of Writer's Block when it came to Chapter 7. I have started 8 and 9 and left 7 to be written later. I thought with having another Study Hall I would get more time to write, but no. It was all studying time. Thanks for all the people that have reviewed. Believe me when I say that I truly enjoy them and am glad this simple story has caught your fancy.

I don't own anything...

Still a teen story

Bright Lights by Mochamint19

"She got out of town, on a railway New York bound, took all except my name, another alien on Broadway. There are somethings in this world you just can't change." Based off the song "Bright Lights" Matchbox 20. Rory is off to New York to find someone that should help her understand why she can't change her fate.

**Chapter 7**

"What about Jamie?" Rory said as they walked out of the office beaming.

"I don't know if I like that name." Jess said as he helped Rory into his car.

"Well then Mr. Picky, what name would you choose? Do you have any suggestions?" Rory said mischievously.

"I'm not sure, this is all kind of new to me, sorry."

"It's amazing isn't it." Rory said softly as she laid her head against the back of the seat and closing her eyes ever so slightly.

Jess stayed silent for a second contemplating what she meant. "I guess since we are having a boy and I think Jamie sounds kind of like a girl's name. I guess I thought it would be more…"Jess said cautiously.

"Boy like?" Rory said sarcastically thinking.

"Exactly." Jess started, "But it has just donned on me, I don't think any of that really matters. Can you believe it Rory?" He said looking at her again. "We have a son, a little boy!"

"I know!" Rory said starting to tear up, "Jess I don't know anything about boys. How am I going to raise one."

Jess looked at her again and for the first time saw just how much of a true mother she was. He looked at her and forgave his own mother for not being able to give her everything he wanted. He understood now just how scared his mother was. And as he looked at this girl he loved he knew in that moment even if Rory didn't believe she was ready to become a mother that he himself felt more than ready to become of father.

"Well if it helps, I happen to be a boy." Jess said unconvinced that this would ease her fears.

Rory just smiled. "I know that silly, and I think that is surprisingly why I'm in love with you. I also think that is the main reason we are even having a baby." Rory said teasing him lightly.

"So how do you think we should break the news of no new Lorelais?" Jess said now getting suspicious.

"Very carefully." Rory started, " I think she'll be crushed at first, but once she understands that there is still a baby, even if it is a boy, she'll get over it." As Rory said this she thought of the story her mother told her about her birth." Jess was silent, the sarcastic remarks gone from his mouth.

"I can't wait to hold him." Rory smiled again. " I do wonder what my mom and Luke are going to think? I have a son." Rory said smiling innocently, her eyes still closed. "I'm sorry, I'm getting too weird for you, I'll stop now." Rory blushed with embarrassment as she opened her eyes.

"No, you are an expectant mother, of course you are allowed to gush, plus it is kind of cute." Jess said giving Rory one of his knee weakening smiles.

They went back to the Gilmore's house in Stars Hallow and Jess quickly jumped out of the car to open Rory's door.

"Thank you Jess, but really you don't need to do that."

"Well I thought it is the least I can to since I am the one that k…"

"Stop right there if you don't to hurt tomorrow." Rory interrupted him warningly.

Jess laughed a little and picked Rory up playfully and started to carry her to the door. "Is this better?" Jess said laughing and being silly.

Suddenly Rory began to cry. "You…really…don't have to be…. so…sweet…to me…Jess."

Setting her down on the porch swing softly Jess swallowed hard feeling as if he had done something totally wrong, the worst thing ever.

"I'm sorry Rory, are you ok?" as he said this he couldn't believe how beautiful Rory looked when she was emotional. All he wanted to do was stop her tears, he did the only thing he knew how to, he kissed her.

Still crying Rory located her words, "You don't have to treat me differently, I'm still the same Rory, I don't want you to think you have to do anything special for me."

Jess took Rory's hand and led her into the house. "Rory, you are special, even the first time I met you, you've always have been."

"Hello" Rory sniffled. "Mom? Hey is anyone here?"

While Rory walked into the living room in search of Lorelai Jess decided to go get them some water to drink. Looking into the fridge he noticed that Lorelai still drank the same brand of beer. He remembered how much of an idiot he was and the harshness between them. Here was this kind woman who just wanted to welcome him and he was a total ass. Shaking his past away he grabbed two bottles of water. Walking into the room he found Rory reading, _What to Expect when Expecting._

"I always knew you would read that." Jess said before thinking. " I mean I've always imagined you reading that one day." Jess said continuing to dig his hole deeper.

As Rory looked up from the book she saw Jess's face turn pink she giggled softly. "You've always imagined me reading this?" Rory smirked.

"Well…"Jess said knowing he was loosing his words in his head. " I guess about a year and half after we had started dating I thought you were the girl I'd always wanted to end up with…" Jess said slowly.

" I mean I left for New York, but I never left any of my thoughts of you behind. I knew it was going to be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, to leave you for such a long time. Then you told me you were pregnant. At first I was scared to death, but then one night I couldn't sleep and I imagined what it would be like to have a child with you. I wasn't scared anymore. You are going to make an amazing mother Rory."

"And what else did you imagine?" Rory giggled as she watched Jess turn pink again.

"I imagined you reading lots of books, I thought we would have our own place in New Haven. I guess things have turned out quite differently though haven't they? I also thought we would be m…"

Jess was interrupted by Lorelai's voice. "I'm home!" she yelled from the door

Rory nodded her head at Jess with a sweet sad expression. "We're in here, the living room!" Rory yelled shaking the previous thought.

"So how did it go" Lorelai asked excitedly.

Rory bit her lip. "Do you want the bad or good news first?"

"Well, the good news please." Lorelai said worried.

"We are going to have a little boy." Rory braced herself for any reaction.

"That's wonderful Rory, but what is the bad news?"

"No new Lorelais"

"Oh my goodness, that is the bad news, you had mommy very scared for a minute there. Don't do that again."

"You're taking this rather well." Rory said confused by her mother's reaction. For the past four months she heard nothing other than what it would be like to have a new Lorelai. What to teach her and how one day she would be _the reigning Lorelai._

"It isn't your fault sweetie" Lorelai said smiling easing Rory's fear, "It's his fault." she said pointing to Jess. If Jess had been pink before his face was now in a full blown red as the blush crept down his neck this time too. Lorelai laughed and stated that she was, _only kidding. _

"So how about we all go to Luke's" Jess said trying to change the subject.

"Sure, we can tell him about your difficulties." Lorelai said smirking again. "I will just call him and tell him we are coming."

­­

When they reached­­­­­ Luke's Rory was surprised to see the whole town there. It was never _that _busy at Luke's. Suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts by one big unison of, "Surprise!"

Rory felt that her heart was about to jump out her chest and startled she grabbed tightly onto Jess's waist. "And I thought I was the only one to get scared of Stars Hallow." Jess said with alertness. It had turned out that the town had planned a surprise baby shower for Rory.

"Do you like it?" Jess spoke looking lovingly into Rory's eyes

"You did all of this?" Rory expressed with perplexing thoughts running through her head.

Jess shook his head in agreement, "yeah I'm sorry everyone scared you." Jess was now giving the people an aggravated look. The party went on for about hour smoothly and Rory had gotten mostly money with the exception of the beautiful greencar seat for Miss Patty and Babette.

"How long had you been planning this?" Rory asked Jess with joy.

But her questioned went unanswered as Jess walked up onto the counter. Luke looked like he was going to kick him off and yell at him, when Jess started clinking a glass. "Thank you everybody for coming. On behalf of Rory and myself we appreciate everything. I never thought we could put all of this together in just a week, but we did it! I personally want to thank Lorelai and Luke because without them I know none of this would have been possible." Just as he started to get off the counter he stopped. "Oh I'm sorry I have one more thing to say. You see the guest of honor over there? She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And I would love nothing more than for her to marry me and spend the rest of my life with her. My life was empty before her and my whole world would collapse if she ever went away. I love you Rory, I always will. That is why I want you to make an honest man out of me." Jess pulled out of small plastic bag out of his torn faded jean pocket. He jumped off the counter and ran to Rory. To Jess the ring looked as if it was from a gumball machine. It had a silver band and the smallest diamond he had ever seen. Cynical people would say that it wasn't more than just a flick of glass and not any diamond they ever saw, but to Rory it was perfect. She wouldn't have cared if he had placed a piece of string around her finger, the fact that he wanted to marry her was enough. That was when she knew she could love him, she knew she could finally let the protective wall down she had had since her father had left to be with Sherry. It left her mother devastated, but it had also hurt Rory very much too. She didn't think she could let down that wall until now. Rory was still speechless when she nodded her answer to Jess, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. She hoped at that moment that her son would take after his looks, and that those brown eyes would depend on her. Her reverie was startled however by the sound of Babette's voice.

"Kiss him already Toots." Babette spoke loudly.

Rory looked at Babette quickly and smiled widely. She kissed Jess tenderly and deeply thanking him for protecting her. She could feel his arms sliding up her back and tightly hold her with a delicate force. It squeezed her with just the right pressure and made her knees go weak for a second. When the kiss was over everyone clapped and then continued their meals and kept on mingling.

"That's not all." Jess said pulling out a key chain out of his other pocket.

"What is that?" Rory said breathlessly.

"It's a key chain, for the key to our new apartment. Luke helped me and cosigned the loan yesterday that is why I came on the earlier bus. You didn't even know I was a day early did you?"

Rory smiled and shook her head. "Am I dreaming Jess?" she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"No of course not, why?"

"I just feel like this is all too good to be true." Rory said frowning.

"Well you're not, this is really happening Ror, it is the truth." Jess said brushing a strand of hair out of her face. " We can actually move in next Saturday. We can be all unpacked and settled in just as classes at Yale start. In fact you could even go to Orientation and it will be all set up for you to come home to. That way I won't catch you lifting anything."

"I love you Jess." Rory said as the most beautiful song played on the radio. "I love you …" Jess began but was silenced by a deep kiss. And then he just let himself go.

He didn't care about how much his dancing sucked. All he cared about was this perfect moment with Rory.

END OF CHPT 7.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I know, you are very disapointed in me. I am a busy Senior now. Also this chapter has been with me since I started the story and it was hard for me to put the exact emotion into it. It always sounded bad. I told you before that this wasn't going to be your typical Gilmore story, but stick with it and I am sure it will be one amazing story when it is done. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Thanks to every single reviewer and I will have to hold an awards ceremony at the end of this. I am truly thankful for all of them.

**As Always:  
****I own nothing...  
****Still a teen story, but it will be  
pushing the teen drama**

Bright Lights by Mochamint19

"She got out of town, on a railway New York bound, took all except my name, another alien on Broadway. There are somethings in this world you just can't change." Based off the song "Bright Lights" Matchbox 20. Rory is off to New York to find someone that should help her understand why she can't change her fate.

**Chapter 8**

It had been two months since the big party in Stars Hallow and the month was a breezy cold November. Rory was six months pregnant and her, Jess, and their unborn song had settled into a great schedule and a wonderfully peaceful life. At six every morning Rory would leave the apartment for Yale and at seven Jess would take his classes at the University of Connecticut. It was an amazing two months and the two lovers had grown closer and more in love. In October they or more Rory had decided that they would name their little one Riley Oliver Mariano. Rory chose Riley immediately at looking in the baby book and Jess chose Oliver after his favorite book, ' _Oliver Twist ' _of course. It was the third week in November and it had been a long Friday. Jess didn't have class on Fridays, however Rory not only had all of her classes, but the newspaper deadline to attend to. It wasn't until eight that evening when she got home.

Rory was glad Paris had been there. Looking back in her years at Chilton she was really convinced that she had hated Paris. But somehow things had changed and Paris had matured. Almost as soon as she saw Rory her face had softened and she was more kind. It also might have helped that Paris was studying pre-med and had a slight weakness for young pregnant women. She understood that Rory had not planned this and felt sympathetic. Paris had helped Rory a lot in the past two months, taking notes after Rory fell asleep in class and helping her with her articles for the paper. Rory was even starting to enjoy having Paris around and they hung out as much as they could. Paris had even started to get along with Jess. Rory still couldn't believe it had been six months, she loved this whole thing, but she was starting to get anxious about seeing their son. Every time her hand would fall to her stomach, she was feel how much more real this was and she would smile.

It was the papers 'hell week' and Rory had been tired and busy. She had a headache since Tuesday. So instead of bothering Rory's focus Jess put his time and effort into something more important to him. He knew how rough she had it this week.

* * *

He could tell that she loved it the moment she walked in.

"This is beautiful Jess." Rory said breathlessly.

Inside the small bedroom down the hall and next to the bathroom was the most amazing sight an expectant mother could see. The room was the shade of a light airy blue sky and had swirls of cerulean. There was a blue border on the wall near the ceiling with bright yellow stars. Two bright yellow star rugs now covered the once wooden floor. In the far-left side of the room was a crib painted blue and in the right corner was an old-fashioned blue rocking chair with a yellow seat cushion.

"But how?" Rory had managed to stutter.

Jess smiled at her, "Luke helped me build the furniture and Lane helped with the bedding."

As Rory continued to look around the room there was a bright yellow changing table already set up with diapers and baby powder. A small table was in the third remaining corner with a small glowing lamp. Looking between the crib and the rocking chair was a small yellow bookcase against the wall. Bending down to examine more closely she noticed slim books of fairy tales.

"That was my idea," Jess said proudly. "I hoped you would like that."

Shaking her head with joy she turned back to the bookcase. On the bookcase she also noticed two thicker books. While the other books had obviously been new these were older and had the look of being read many times. Pulling out the first book confirmed her belief. The cover read _' Oliver Twist '. _Opening the cover inside she was greeted with the familiar scribbled black writing she knew so well. It read: 'Property of Jess Mariano'. The second book was a copy of Catcher in the Rye.

"I thought he should start on the best." Jess said as Rory began to tear up.

"The delinquent collection?" Rory laughed joyful tears now present in her eyes. She hugged him tightly. As she held him close to her she noticed the inside of the crib. The crib held the star theme blankets and sheets; there was even a plush star mobile, but there was something that held Rory's attention longer. It was a baby book, beautiful and blue. Opening it she saw that the first couple pages were already filled with pictures of Rory, Jess, and all there friends and family. There were even pictures of that day on the bridge, spinning the mobile Rory smiled and lightly kissed Jess.

"You have really outdone yourself this time, I love it.. Oww!" Rory said touching her stomach for a slight second.

"Are you ok?" Jess said startled

"Yeah," Rory said rubbing her stomach. "This little guy just won't stop kicking."

"Are you sure Rory?" Jess said still not convinced; something deep inside told him something was wrong.

"Yes!" It had been two weeks of him worrying over her and she was starting to get irritated. His actions were so sweet, but really quite annoying. "Quit fussing over me I'm fine!" she said sternly. "I am just going to get a glass of water and be right back ok" she smiled sweetly, hoping that her eyes would apologize, but also get her message across.

Coming back from the kitchen she paused for a slight second leaning against the doorway still holding her stomach. Jess couldn't help but stare at her, even though she was pregnant he never felt more in love with her, she was beautiful and she was perfect, but immediately her was ripped from his reverie by the loud crash of glass breaking. Before he could comprehend everything that was happening Rory had slid down the wall and was on the floor.

"Owie, Owie, Ow, Make it stop" Rory whimpered trying desperately not to cry.

"What's wrong," Jess asked trying to sound calm, he didn't want to scare Rory or have her see that he was scared himself.

"I don't know, it just, hurts." Rory had lost control and was now crying. "I need you to help me up, we have to get to a hospital." Taking a deep breath as she was wincing at the pain.

"Um Ok! Anything else?" Jess said jumping up. "Don't, Don't try to get up, I'll pick you up."

With that last statement said Jess lifted Rory up gingerly. He didn't know where the sudden burst of strength came from; maybe it was the true fear in his system or the adrenaline that was gripping him. It really didn't matter, with this newly found strength he carried Rory down the steps from their apartment and into the car. Driving, he felt like one of those cliff jumpers, his heart was beating rapidly and hard against his chest.

"Jess I don't think I have to tell you this, but please hurry." Rory said crying in pain.

It seemed like an eternity, but they finally got to a hospital. "I'll be right back ok." Jess said as he made a sprint towards the building. "I'll go get someone!" When Jess reached the front desk he found the first person he thought could help. "Excuse me, um, I need some help," he said feeling helpless.

"You'll have to wait sir," the blonde nurse said barely glancing his way.

"Please Ma'am, my finance is six months pregnant and I think her and my son are in a lot of trouble." His voice squeaked under the pleading pressure.

"Oh my." The nurse said looking up at Jess's frightened face. "I'm sorry, where is she?" She saw this scared young man with so much fear and finally saw him as more than a stupid teenager.

"She is right outside in the car, please hurry, they are my life." The nurse quickly grabbed a wheelchair, two interns and they followed Jess out to his car.

"Sorry it took so long Rory." Jess said as the nurse helped place her into a wheelchair.

"I love you." Rory said wincing again in pain. "You don't have to apologize, please just hold my hand ok."

"Ok." Jess said not knowing what else to say or do. It wasn't more than five minutes later that he was told to 'wait outside' despite all his pleading he could convince nobody. The last thing he could remember was Rory's scared exhausted voice.

"Everything will ok, it will be just fine Rory." Jess said trying to hide the fear in his own trembling voice.

"Can you promise me Jess, please stand there and tell me everything will be ok."

And he did, he stood there looking into her beautiful blue eyes, and he lied to her.

* * *

That was six hours ago, it wasn't like he could forget he spent most of it checking his watch every twenty minutes. About three hours into his wait a doctor came out to ask him some questions.

"Are you Jess Mariano?" the older man asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes. That's me." Jess said abruptly, "How is she, why can't I see her?"

The older man's face showed a small frown and he spoke. "Would you like to sit down? I think it might be best if you did." As Jess's knees felt weak he had no choice but to fall to his seat. "Do you know if Miss Gilmore has had a fever lately or been feeling ill?"

Jess swallowed hard. "I'm not sure, she wasn't feeling good on Tuesday, but what is going on?" His mouth started getting that dry cottony feeling.

"Well," the doctor said. "It seems that she has some how contracted a case of viral meningitis. It is pretty common in college students, but we had to put her into an induced coma to stop the bleeding. She could have bleed to death if we didn't, the illness has caused her to go into premature labor, and we did all that that we could. Miss Gilmore should make a full recovery, but I'm afraid she lost her baby.

* * *

So this is where he still sat numb and so cold. He had wanted to call Lorelai, but didn't know if he could get the strength to get up. And for the fist time in his life he truly wanted to cry. As Jess sat there he thought he could just buy a bottle of Jack Daniel's and drink this pain away. He just wanted to be drunk, pain-numbingly drunk, but he knew that wasn't what Rory would need when she did finally wake up. He wanted to be there with her when she woke up, 'Why wouldn't they let me in her room?' he thought. The alcohol was sounding better with each passing moment; no, Rory needed him sober. Maybe he would just get another cup of coffee, the one he had was still full and had the consistency of sludge. Jess never understood the girl's addiction to it, but he would drink anything to make him feel warm again. He couldn't move, the shock in his body made him just sit there staring in reverie of the cold brown liquid. A liquid he was afraid would make him wake up and actually face this horrible reality. He remembered the first time he had brought Rory to the hospital. It was shortly after they had met and they had gotten into a car accident. Rory had only fractured her wrist, but he had never been as scared before that moment and he made sure everything was alright. That was what he was always supposed to do for her, make sure she was ok. How was he supposed to do that now? He had found a new form of fear in the present moment. Suddenly a nurse came out and spoke quietly to him. "Mr. Mariano? Miss Gilmore has woken up."

Walking into her room Jess had tried, he tried so hard to keep it together, but seeing how pale Rory was he could help it and broke down, Rory looked at him seriously.

"He's gone isn't he?" she whispered to him saying it more of a statement than a question. She was bitter. All Jess could do was nod his head.

* * *

It really wasn't all the names she had called him, in fact he had been called much worse. And it really wasn't the way she yelled at him, her voice tired and to the point of breaking that had hurt him. The thing that had really killed him was the clink of her engagement ring as hit the floor, or maybe it was the force she used in telling him that she hated him. What was it then, he knew it now, he couldn't fix this and that was what killed him the most. Crying he blinked back the tears now forming in his tired brown eyes, the tears, he found odd, were not in her blue ones. Her unwavering bitterness made his tears fall harder.

" You promised me, and obviously things are not ok Jess" she said her voice becoming more and more hoarse. "Do you realize how much I hate you right now, do know that you gave this to me, and you were the one that took it away." Jess was speechless; his throat had gone dry again. "Go back New York Jess, you don't have me and the baby weighing you down anymore. Have fun at NYU. I really don't care what you do, just get away from me."

Jess was more shocked then anything else, the anger that would normally be in him was not there. "I'll make sure to call your mom before I leave." It didn't sound like he was pleading objection, but he could tell she had already made up her mind and there was no use. Picking the ring up off the floor he left.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well we have started to get a good story on our hands. I'm sorry that is for you to judge. I just thought I would let you know that this is the most I have written. I know the last chapter was very sad, but I promise you that even though it is looking grim I am a hopeless romantic. Other than that I don't want to spoil anymore of the story for you. If you have any questions just ask me via PM or reviews.  
**Reviews Are Always Welcomed!**

_Rating: T for possible later teen elements_

_I own nothing if I did I probably would already have that ipod I've wanted_

_The characters belong to Amy P. and The WB (now The CW)_

_The song is property of Matchbox 20_

_Ok, so enjoy!_

Bright Lights by Mochamint19

"She got out of town, on a railway New York bound, took all except my name, another alien on Broadway. There are somethings in this world you just can't change." Based off the song "Bright Lights" Matchbox 20. Rory is off to New York to find someone that should help her understand why she can't change her fate.

**Chapter 9**

It was very early in the morning, but she got up. She was tired from all the work she had to do, but she listened carefully to what was said. Right now, her heart was pounding rapidly against the inside of her chest, but she was there. She was scared to death, but she came. This wasn't supposed to happen, at least not to her daughter. Lorelai wiped her eyes as she walked up to the front desk. Everything was just blurred together, not making sense or being realistic. The whole situation was dumb, surreal and untrue, she pronounced the word in her mouth and the tears came faster. She thought about the weight of the word, formed the idea in her mind, and it still did not seem possible. Miscarriage wasn't the word she wanted to hear right now, but here she was in a hospital saying the word and knowing the truth within it.

"Hi, can I get Lorelai Gilmore's room please?" Lorelai said the sentence carefully.

The desk receptionist looked up from her work and typed in the name before coming back with nothing. "I'm sorry Miss, we don't have anyone here with that name."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai said now to the point of pleading with the receptionist and her own emotions. "This is Hartford General, correct?"

The young women at the desk shook her head in agreement and apologized.

"Could you try Rory, Rory Gilmore." Lorelai asked again.

"We don't have a Rory Gilmore, but we do have a Rory Mariano…"

Before the young women could finish Lorelai had yelled. "That's her!"

"Oh, you must be her mother, her fiancé told me you'd be coming. Tragic circumstances, but I still don't understand why she…"

"The room please?" Lorelai said swallowing hard and starting to lose patience.

"Right, um… 379, and again I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Lorelai said with a fake smile. What did that girl know about what Rory was feeling? 'That's wasn't fair' Lorelai thought, maybe she did know how it felt.

Checking her appearance in the passing windows she tired to wipe away all the remaining tears. Pulling on her hair nervously she knocked lightly. There was no response so she assumed that Rory was sleeping and that she should just walk in. However opening the door softly Lorelai was surprised to see that her daughter was fully awake. Rory was so pale, just starring out the window and it scared Lorelai. She didn't recognize the young women in front of her, so lost and broken. She didn't even know if Rory even knew she was there in the room so she spoke.

"Hi sweets." She said softly, it broke her heart to see her daughter like this and the worse thing was that Rory had no evidence of tears. It was almost as if she was holding it all inside of her and that was common with Rory, but dangerous in this type of situation. Lorelai sat in a chair by Rory's bed and tried again. "Rory, it's me."

Rory looked over and blinked. There was only a small forced smile on her face as she spoke. "Hi mommy." She said hoarsely.

"Jess called me," she said trying to keep her voice calm. "Where is he now?"

The truth was that there was more in the question than what Rory knew, Lorelai wanted to know what exactly was happening.

"He left," Rory said with no emotion, she was apathetic to what happened to him.

"Ok." Lorelai nodded. "Well I got here so fast that I forgot to get some coffee." She laughed, "you know how I need my morning fix, I'll be right back."

Lorelai had lied; she could have cared less about the coffee. In fact the coffee wasn't as important as finding that little punk, he may have been twenty, but he was still a little punk to her. Lorelai wondered if he had one of his lame explanations, however none could excuse him from leaving. The phone call she had gotten was inconsistent and it wasn't helpful, she needed to know more.

* * *

Lorelai was upset; it was four–thirty in the morning. Who the hell called at four-thirty unless they had a good reason or coffee?

"Hello!" Lorelai yelled into the phone, she was tired and crabby.

There was no answer, but she could sense someone breathing into the phone. "Ok, whoever the heck this had better know that prank calls are immature and should be careful they don't get killed."

She heard what sounded like a throat clearing and was about to hang up when she heard someone take a deep breath. "Lorelai…." It was Jess and his voice was soft and strained.

"Jess… Jess is that you? What going on?" Lorelai got that sinking feeling in her stomach and started to panic.

Jess cleared his throat again. "It's Rory… Rory and I are in trouble." He started, "she is… she is very sick and it's not good."

"What do you mean its not good Jess?" Lorelai shout into the phone.

Jess took another deep breath, he was struggling with the sentences. "Rory, she's ok, but she had a miscarriage."

There was the word, and it smacked Lorelai in face.

* * *

They still felt foreign now, something that happened to other people, not to Rory. 'Where could that punk possibly be when Rory needed him?' Lorelai thought angrily as two coins plunked into the pay phone in front of her.

"Hello Luke's Dinner." She heard Luke's voice answer. On normal days she would have had a fun battle of coffee and wit, but however today was not a 'normal day'. Today was different.

"Where is he Luke?' Lorelai said coldly into the sticky receiver.

"Lorelai?" he questioned. He could hear in her voice that she was on the verge of tears. He was about to ask what was wrong when she spoke instead.

"Yes, now is Jess there, or could you tell me where I can reach him?"

"No, I haven't seen him at all today. I saw him the last time you did, what is going on Lorelai? What is wrong, isn't he with Rory, did you check the apartment?" Luke was starting to worry.

Lorelai thought carefully about how much information she should share. This was big and she knew that this could be too much for the town to handle responsibly. "Rory is in the hospital, and it is very important that I find him soon, ok Luke?"

Luke's blood started to run cold as he thought of all the possibilities of what happened. "I'll find him." He said sternly.

After that she hung up, she had already been gone long enough. Rory needed her.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later when Jess walked through the doors of the diner. He looked horrible, and was holding something in his hands. It was present that he hadn't slept, he was distant, different.

The diner wasn't open yet, so Luke knew that he wouldn't have to worry about eavesdroppers. "Jess!" Luke bellowed and the young man looked up sadly. "Can I talk to you in the storeroom for a sec?"

Jess shook his head and cast his eyes downward like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. However he followed his instructions and walked into the storeroom.

"What the hell did you do Jess?" Luke yelled as he slammed his nephew up against the storeroom wall. He usually never resorted to violence when it came to Jess, but when Rory was involved he tended to throw that out the window. Luke wanted to protect Rory from things, even the stupidity of her boyfriend.

"It…. It is my entire fault… I'm…. I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I…. I made sure she was ok." He said lost in a day in his past. But this was not the past anymore, this was so much worse.

"Then why did you leave Jess?" Was it too scary for you, too hard? Did you run away like a scared little boy, can't say I'm surprised."

Jess took a deep breath but it was no use. He broke down, right there in front of Luke. He didn't care if he looked weak or stupid, he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. Jess just slid against the wall and started to cry. Luke looked at the young man if front of him and was shocked. Was this really his tough punk nephew He had never seen such an outpouring of emotions come from the person in his present view.

"What happened Jess?" Luke's voice softened a little as he sat next to his nephew on the floor of the storeroom.

"This sucks so bad." Jess said softly.

"What sucks?" Luke asked trying to get some information out of him. "Come on Jess, what sucks?"

"Rory, she…" he still couldn't believe it enough to get the words out. "She's very sick, she has meningitis and…" he took a ragged breath. "And she lost the baby; Riley." He corrected himself. He wasn't just a baby or some baby, but their little boy. "He's gone."

Luke glanced at Jess and tried to comprehend. "Then why did you leave?" He asked trying not to accuse Jess of anything wrong. Jess just took another deep breath and explained Rory's actions and her sudden freak out, he even pulled the ring out of his pocket to see if everything was still really happening. It was still there.

"So she just told you to leave?" Luke asked his nephew again sadly.

"Yeah, she told me she hated me and that this was my fault for not protecting them." Jess said now mostly calmed from his breakdown.

"Jess you know she didn't mean that, she was just upset." Luke said trying to comfort.

"I don't know Luke," Jess questioned fiddling around with the item in his hands. "She looked like she was pretty serious about her decision. I have never seen such hatred on her pretty face."

Luke didn't know what else to do, but Jess filled the silence again. "You know what is so stupid now?" Jess said bitterly. "After all that happened I just went out and bought a baseball, kind of crazy right?"

"Why a baseball?" Luke asked quietly.

"I just remembered being six years old and it was just me and Liz. All I wanted in the world was my dad to teach me how to play baseball. I mean all of my friends had dads to teach them, but I couldn't understand why I didn't. My mom did the best she could that spring day, but as you know Liz has never been the greatest athlete. So I just thought of that and bought a baseball. Knowing I could never use it." Jess said depressed and defeated.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Jess pressed the palms of his hands tightly over his already tired puffy tear stained eyes. "The only thing I have left to do, I have to pick up this last broken piece of my life. I have to plan a funeral."

"Do you need any help?" Luke asked carefully.

"No," Jess said sadly. "This is something I think I have to do myself. I hope you never have to bury a child Luke, I would never want to drag you into my misery."

"But if you need anything, please ask. You shouldn't do this alone no matter how strong you think you are."

"Yeah Luke, I'll ask if I need it." Jess said walking out of the storeroom.

"Wait Jess, come back for a minute. What are you going to do after the funeral? Where are you going to stay, because you can stay here for awhile until you get back on your feet." Luke said concerned.

"I think I'm going to go back to New York for a little bit. Stay with my mom and help her out."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't really know Luke, I'm not really sure of anything right now except htat I was suppose to be buying baby stuff like diapers and toys and instead I am buying a casket." Jess shouted harshly.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I am going to call Lorelai, I'll see you around.

* * *

It was a beautiful service everyone there agreed. It was small and intimate, a beautiful goodbye to their son. The guests consisted of only Luke and Lorelai, Rory, Lane and Dave, and Jess. There wasn't a need to add anyone else; they would have only asked too many questions. Questions not even Rory and Jess knew the answer to. The rich wood casket was beautiful, but depressingly small. The last thing anyone would remember was the white rose buds being thrown into the grave by Rory. The preacher gave a speech talking about angels and other various things that made Rory even sadder. After the burial and throughout most of the day Luke closed the diner. People questioned why at first, but when they saw Rory and everyone else in black, they knew. Even Patty and Babette were quiet, not even bothering to talk to Rory. Luke was very accommodating, and made a small meal of cheeseburgers for the group. Nobody ate, and very little talked, but that was the good bye meal, the farewell to Riley Oliver.

"You should go talk to him Rory." Lane Kim said softly once the events were over and Rory was walking back from the diner.

"I don't want to Lane, he lied to me. Why would I want to talk to a liar?" Rory said numbly. "Plus I don't know how you can say that, when you don't even talk to your mother. I'm sorry Lane, but what would could I possibly have to say to him?"

" Well you might want to think of something quickly, because he is on his way over here." Lane said with a slight hope in her voice. "I'll talk to you later, I'll be at Dave's if you need anything."

Jess could hear his heart beat in his throat as he saw Rory for the first time in a week and a half. He would always love her; she wasn't just a former girlfriend for years and fiancé. A piece of his life that would be quickly forgotten. "Hi Rory," he said with a whoosh of air.

Rory said nothing and kept walking down the path starring straight ahead.

"Fine," Jess said with no anger in his voice, but more hurt. "I'm going to New York for a little while. I don't want you to think I am running away, so I am telling this so you know where to reach me. You are all I have here Rory, if I don't have you with me then I have nothing left to stay here except for a tragic memory. I love you Rory, I won't ever stop and that may sound like a bunch of bull right now, but it's the truth, no sappy romance movie, no cheesy lines like 'you complete me', just the truth. I know you are very scared right now and that you are hurting, but don't forget that I lost someone too, and not only did I lose one, I lost both of you. I wish we could handle this together, but I understand if you can't or don't want to right now. I miss you.

Still there was nothing as Rory continued to walk away. Jess was persistent though and kept up speed and conviction.

"I love you Rory, you may never know how much but I do. If you ever change your mind," he said stopping her and placing the ring in her hand. "Then I'll be waiting for you. I will wait forever and until the end of time for you Rory because I am your boyfriend and I know you may not have been able to count on me before, but you can count on me now, I promise." He said slamming down on his knees in front of her. "You may not want to admit it now, but I know you still love me. Please Rory, at least think about it. Take some time off of Yale and come to New York with me. It is the only way you are going to heal."

It was a one-word answer, but it devastated him. "No." she said firmly. "Please stay away from me Jess."

* * *

**If you want check out my other stories too. I have a High School Musical fanfiction called Because of Blue Eyes and Grace. Pretty soon I will also have a High School Musical one shot. There are about 3 chapters left of this story and then an epilogue. So I hope you enjoy the story thus far. It has been fun.**


End file.
